Their Birthright
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: The Isle of the Lost is the home of the villains, yet innocent children walk those streets alongside the worst of the worst. Some of these children can be redeemed, they have not yet been truly hardened by their circomstances. But there are others, older that saw the truth of the villains exile. Villian children who have fallen prey to bitterness, & have accepted their Birthright.


Hello all!

So this fanfic was kind of born of pure random. I saw this movie once when it came out back in 2015 because my little sister had been excited about the advertisements on TV and...it was Disney. 'Nuff said.

Lol anyway, so I only have ever seen this movie once and while it was cute, I really found the way they were hinting that Mal and her friends were the "baddest of the VK's" on the isle highly ridiculous. I mean, you're talking about a massive isle filled to the brim with the worst of the worst in a place that looks like the slums. The chances of four mischief makers being the worst of the villian kids on the isle is about as high as the chances that the only crimes comitted on a place like that only being small petty ones.

Thus I wrote this. It was really useful for breaking through a creative wall I had on another story, and it interested me to dive a little deeper into the idea of true villian children. I decided to pick the darkest villains from the various movies I could think of that haven't been used for either this movie and haven't been hinted at for the second movie, and play around with some ideas for their kids and how they would live.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Their Birthright**

* * *

Out on the surface of the isle, home of the exiled villains four teens danced through the streets, nearby citizens of the Isle of the Lost joining in with harsh barks of laughter and loud whoops. While out among those four teens people either joined the small gang or avoided them with nervousness and unease, further back hidden in the allies stood a young woman known as Khiara simply observed with calculating eyes, no fear or respect in her features.

She stood silently, watching the child of Maleficant and her friends laugh. Her expression was void of emotion, but a hint of a smirk could be seen on her lips as they stir up mischief. The female tilted her head a moment in contemplation before moving further out of sight and whispering a word in a language so dark that even those on the Isle of the Lost shuddered upon hearing it.

A swirling vortex appeared and Khiara stepped backwards into it, a feeling of weightlessness overtaking her for but a moment before she stepped out into a room deep under the streets that the citizens of the cursed island walked.

Khiara glanced around the dimly lit room as she made her way to the back, taking in all the young adults that were gathered around various tables laughing and talking or retreating to one of many back rooms to strike a business deal for their stolen goods. Smoke filled the room like a miasma, making the ability to see for any average citizen only more difficult.

She reached the far wall and pushed aside the black curtain and ignoring the soundlessly screaming faces of the damned that faded in and out of sight on the shimmering fabric. Once inside the room behind the smoke was mostly dissipated and Khiara dropped down on the couch next to her childhood friend Zynan.

Her black haired friend looked up from his everpresent deck of cards and blew a shaggy strand of hair out of his face as he glanced over at her from where he was lounging.

"There you are. Let me guess, been watching those young teens again Khiara? I really don't understand what you see in them, those four are like dogs begging for a treat around their parents." He said, distain in his dark voice.

The young woman laughed, her silver hair moving with a life of it's own. She gave a snap of her fingers and a ghostly servant floated through the fabric of the curtain to present a glass filled with glowing liquid. She plucked the glass up by it's stem and took a sip, the unearthly substance from her father's domain burning all the way down. She passed it off to Zynan and sighed, watching the movement of the fabric.

"Of course they're attached to their parents, unlike our fathers those failed villains refuse to let go of their glory days. They've taken over their children and treat them like slaves, how are they supposed to free themselves from that when it's engrained into their mind that their parents control this isle and all the actions on it."

He snorted.

"Well why don't they try opening their eyes? That one boy's a thief isn't he? He should try watching the other thieves on the isle. See where the most successful ones go after a days work. How the most influential and rich villains always have access to the best goods that can't seem to be found anywhere else in the godforsaken hellhole. The whole island is at their disposal, if they take the time to look beneath the surface they'd find their answers. That leads me back to my first question, what could you possibly see in them? They're nothing more then glorified mischief makers."

Khiara lapsed into silence, tapping one blood red nail absently against her lips.

"Oh no, there is far more inside of them. Potential to become more then a mere "villain child". It just needs to be unlocked, so that someone can teach them the truth of how this place is run." She leaned forward, fabric of her shirt shimmering. "Teach them how to stand on their own to feet and decide for themselves how they want to live, I'm sure they could become quite useful to us."

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word the large skull decoration on the far wall began to flash. A summoning signal from their parents. Zynan stood, his black jacket swaying in the breeze that filtered through the curtain and Khiara rose next to him. They pushed open the door hidden inside their alcove, ignoring the blast of icy air that washed over them as they made their way down the winding staircase in front of them.

Time to speak with daddy dearest.

* * *

As the two of them stepped out onto the chalky ground below there was a quiet rumble.

"Torchy! Do you always have to go running off on me like that? Leaving your wonderful father alone with Pain and Panic is downright cruel!"

Zynan snickered next to her and Khiara dealt him a hard blow to the ribs with her elbow.

"Dad, what have I told you about calling me that!" She snapped in exasperation, earning herself a dismissive wave from her father who for once was somewhat cheerful.

"But it suits you so well! Especially when I do this." As if to punctuate his statement he flicked his hand up, the silver fire that flickered and moved down her back shot straight up like a possessed Mohawk and blazed in time with the god of the underworld.

"DAD!"

Next to her Zynan burst into laughter and just as Khiara lunged at her friend she was stopped up short by a large furry creature sliding between them. The firehaired young woman heaved a sigh, stepping back and crossing her arms as she glared down at the thin lioness that took a seat nonchalantly.

"Such maturity, you two act like such children. You would never guess that you both are older then me." Fange, the daughter of Scar purred.

The younger lioness could technically be called her friend, although the two females argued more then they agreed. Her comment made Khiara's eyebrow twitch but she determinedly ignored the feline and turned to look behind her as her friend and Zynan's cousin picked her way elegantly down the stairs.

Morgan, the daughter of Mother Gothel let out a sultry laugh and slinked up to stand between Fange and Khiara as she stroked the lioness head.

"Lord Hades, a pleasure as always. Mother said that you had something for her? I was sent to retrieve the package." The other girl murmured.

"Ah yes! It's the best anti aging cream on the isle, made from the souls of the damned." Khiara's father said proudly, gesturing to the large crates that Pain and Panic were struggling to carry down the stairs. "Your mother heard that Khiara has been making them to sell on the black market and requested a sample. I had a small package put aside for delivery when the latest batch for Khiara was finished."

The daughter of Hades grinned, her sharp pointed teeth glinted in the lighting as she rubbed her hands together.

"This has been catching on like wildfire. That guard from the border has been carrying shipmants across to Auradon to her contacts over there for a cut of the pay." She plucked a container off the top and unscrewed the lid, nodding in satisfaction at the glowing cream.

"It's amazing that worthless beastking really believes that a mere barrier will keep our influence out of his precious kingdom. They tailor the barrier to neutralize the magic of Maleficant, the magic of the fey. Yet they forget the villains and their children who's power is far from fey and twice as dangerous." Zynan sneered, the many amulets hanging around his neck pulsing with unearthly light.

Hades made an aha noise, holding up a finger in sudden memory.

"Ah yes! Zynan, please thank your father for rounding up the escaped spirits so quickly. I've been so busy managing the sudden overpopulation of the underworld that I didn't have the time to take care of the situation, he harnessed his "friends on the other side" and took care of the situation without me ever having to worry about it. Dr Facilier has helped so many times that I'm considering retiring my current incompetent helpers and paying him full time." Hades declared with a threatening look at his two servants.

Pain and Panic wailed and quivered as the bowed low, earning laughter from the gathered villain kids. He threatened his helpers every few days, but whether he admitted it or not was far to attached to them to ever get rid of them.

Khiara directed the two creature on where to store the boxes of cream in the halfway point upstairs where all those involved in the black market met and traded while Morgan accepted the package from Hades for her mother.

"Khiara darling, Zynan says that you've been watching those four little ones again." Morgan commented as she casually snagged another container of cream from a box as it went by. "Is that true?"

"What does it matter if it is?" She snapped, irritated by the line of questioning.

"So it is! Oh goodie!" She almost squealed, "Are you planning to bring them into our circle soon? The daughter of the Evil Queen shows so much potential, I would love to work with her and teach her how to truly take advantage of her skills."

Khiara rolled her eyes at her friend, giving Morgan a once over and taking in the low cut and translucent black dress that revealed a lot more then it hid. Her makeup and jewelry all adding to the look of a seductress.

"You aren't turning her into a doll to dress up Morgan. If they end up being under us it'll be as apprentices, not pets. We want to teach them how the underground world here works, add a team of strong and streetsmart teens under us to do the jobs the others can't."

The daughter of Mother Gothel stuck her tongue out at Khiara who snorted and turned back to the box of creams in front of her for a quick lookthrough.

"Look at you..."

Khiara blinked and turned to look at her father, confused by his melancholy tone.

"What?"

"I wish your mother could see this. Her daughter, all grown up and running her own life like a pro. She's missed it all, but she would have been so proud to see how you've made a life out of ashes for yourself."

Khiara was silent, her expression soft but her eyes sparking with rage.

Her mother... the gentle Persephone who had never been anything but a loving and giving goddess.

"The day I get out of here, I will find the beast and I will rip his heart out with my own two hands. He will pay for what he's done, though it could never atone for what he did to all of us and to mother.

Oh, she wanted them to pay. They could never understand what they had done to all those on the isle. She knew she would never forget the day that all the villains were rounded up. The other gods and goddesses had come onside with the beastking and found Hades where he had been spending time with his wife and daughter in the overworld. They had taken Hades, chaining him and dragging him away while Persephone screamed and fought. They had almost left Khiara, the little girl who clung to her mother as she sobbed.

But her hair had just too much fire, and her eyes were just a little to dark. She was a villain kid, and she looked just a little too much like her father. Justifying ripping a toddler away from her screaming mother as other goddesses held the deity of spring back. A child separated from her parents and dragged away by cold warriors, to be dumped on a dark isle and punished for a crime she had never committed.

Hades sighed, knowing where her mind had gone. He reached out, ruffling her hair and causing Khiara to jump and glare at her father.

"Perhaps the next time when we lay siege to Olympus we will succeed. The best team, me and my torchy!"

"DAAAAAAD!"

There was laughter and the moment passed, emotions being pushed once again deep below the surface to simmer as Khiara and her friends guided the shipments of the cream up to the right room in the halfway point.

"Daaaarrrlling!" Morgan sang out, draping herself partially over Khiara who only sighed and shoved the young woman off.

"Morgan I swear-"

"Can we pleeeeeaassee go talk to the little ones? It's been so dull around here! Having some people to train up would be so much fuuun! Plus we need to get ahold of them soon before their reliance on their parents approval becomes too deep seated for us to break. I want someone with potential that can take over the job that the incompetent twins of the evil stepsister Drizella do right now. I am soooo sick of fixing their screw ups." The daughter of Gothel wheedled, Khiara sighing and exchanging a look with Zynan.

"Fine, let's go." She sighed. "It's about time we finally introduce ourself anyway. Other then the other kids that were born on this isle and play around on the surface they don't seem all that aware that they aren't the only powerful villain children on this island. Perhaps it's time to shake up their world a little bit, open their eyes and give them the opening to dig a little deeper into the truths of this Isle."

* * *

It took them moments to reach the surface thanks to Khiara and once they had stepped onto the main streets they started towards the most common haunt for the four teens.

"Suppose they turn us down, then what? We've been putting so much effort into watching and monitoring them to eventually teach them that we don't really have any other candidates." Fange pointed out, her tail swinging calmly as the lioness padded along next to them.

"There are others, but I doubt they will. Their leader is the daughter of Maleficent, she probably dreams of ruling the world." Zynan snorted, smirking down at Khiara who merely bumped her shoulder hard against his arm.

"...excuse me?"

A timid voice from the booth they were passing stopped all four of them in their steps and Khiara turned, brow raised as she met the hunched over man's eyes.

"Yes?"

He flinched, glancing over their ragtag group nervously as he stuttered.

"W-well I couldn't help but overhear you mention the daughter of Maleficent. Are you by chance searching for her and her companions?"

Morgan giggled and nodded, tossing her hair and blinking slowly.

"Why yes we are! You don't by chance know where we can find them...do you?"

The man glanced towards the barrier with a little longing sigh.

"I-I'm afraid you're too late. Th-they aren't going to be here any longer. T-the new king in Auradon i-is changing things up. He's b-bringing some of the v-villain kinds over to try and t-turn them into c-citizens of their side. S-something about the c-children not paying for t-their parents crimes? I-I heard some o-of the pa-parents talking about this. I-it's a pilot program, t-they want to one d-day bring all the villain k-kids to Auradon."

They all gaped at the man, shock filling their faces.

"WHAT?!" Morgan shrieked.

The man pointed towards the barrier where guards from Auradon would occasionally cross through and the four of them took off at a dead run, navigating the streets easily. They came to an abrupt halt at the mouth of a small street that was as close to the barrier as they could get, watching silently as four teens climbed into a fancy car.

"They really are bringing villain children to Auradon." Fange whispered, Morgan resting her hand absently on the felines head as if to provide some measure of comfort. "They're taking them, and leaving those of us who have been here since they forced us in alongside our parents."

Rage flickered in Khiara's face at Fange'e words and the muscles in Zynan's jaw jumped.

"Isn't this lucky. They're gone now, the best potential in all the isle just rode off the isle in a shiny car. You have got to be-"

"They will be back" Khiara stated, cutting off Zynan as she watched the car drive right through the barrier. "We will see them return and once they do we will bring them into our group. We will teach them how to live up to their potential as a villain child, they will become every bit as feared as they think they are on these Isles from surface to deepest layer."

Morgan planted a hand on her hip, plump bottom lip sticking out in a pout as she watched the car vanish.

"How can you be so sure. They're being given the chance to live in luxury."

Khiara smiled.

"Because they are children of villains. They can fight that all they want, all of us tried to. But when all is said and done, even they cannot resist the pull. After all, wicked is their birthright."

* * *

 _Hi, me again:D So for now this shall remain a oneshot since I'm not really into the descendants fandom, but once the second movie comes out I might add a chapter or two onto this as a way to help get around creative block or amuse myself when I'm out of the house at an appointment or something. This might become something more, it might not. I might be more enclined to make it bigger if I get feedback though, so if you enjoyed it be sure to follow, fav or review! (All three at once would be most appreciated as well, just had to throw that out there:D)_

Anyway, so what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue to write stories.


End file.
